To The Moon And Back
by Teamedward18
Summary: Laurel Black has been running for the last 6 years. She has been trying to stay alive. Now she needs help. Her family. The pack. His. What will happen when she heads home to washington with her 5 year old son in tow ?
1. Luka

"à l'aéroport" Laurel Black said to the French taxi driver. It was close to midnight in the rainy city of Paris, France. Nonetheless, he nodded his head and began the drive. Laurel Ginny Black was the youngest of the Black family. She had twin older sisters and an older brother back home on the La push reservation in Washington state. On her 16th birthday she began running; running from an ex that had broken her heart, running from a family responsibility she was bound to be tied to if she stayed but most of all she was running for the little 5 year old who was asleep next to her. Her life was messy back home. But she was finally done running. She needed to go home. She needed... him.

Chapter 1: Luka

"Mommy, my ears hurt." Her son whimpered as the plane touched down.

"Yawn. It'll make them pop" she said to him.

Laurel Black looked at her 5 year old son, Luka Brendon Black, as he scrunched up his face and tried to yawn. After a few attempts he succeeded and smiled back at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for flying Air France. Welcome to Seattle." The stewardess repeated it in French and then sat back down as the pilot drove the plane to the gate.

Families were allowed to deplane first so Laurel grabbed her son's hand and their backpacks and headed towards the baggage claim.

"Ya know. I bet uncle Jake is gonna be So excited to see how big you've gotten!" She said to her sleepy son.

He had gotten more sleep on the plane than she did but for a trip from France to Seattle, the whole thing was exhausting for a 5 year old.

"Really?" Her son asked. Curious at the prospect of stunning his uncle.

"Oh yeah!" She nodded. Over playing the enthusiasm like any good mom does to her little one.

"Okay. Let's go show him how big i is!" He wiggled so she'd put him down.

"First we gotta get our bags. Then we are gonna go find uncle Jake." She told him. He nodded. They made their way to the carousel and as Laurel turned to get her bag she felt his hand slip from hers.

She turned around. "Luka stay wi..." she didn't see him. "Luka?" She asked as her eyes scanned the crowed. "Luka Brendon! This is not funny!" She yelled. Her eyes searching as she looked behind everything.

Finally she heard his giggle. She spun around and saw him being tickled. "Hey!" She began to run towards him. "That's my son!" She pulled Luka from the mans grasp and spun the man around and as she pulled back her fist she froze. "Sorry sis. Didn't mean to scare you!" Her brother smiled.

"Jake?"


	2. Reunions

"So. How was the flight?" Jake asked as they began the drive to La Push.

"If that's really your first question, then you've lost your touch big bro." Laurel smiled out the window.

"It's my first question but it's not the most important one." Jake responded sarcastically.

Laurel looked in the back seat at Luka and saw he passed out in his car seat. Apparently Jake had bought it especially for him and especially for this trip.

"I needed to leave Jake. I had to protect myself." She sighed.

"From what?" Jake presses.

"Jake..."

"Damn it laurel!" He said hitting the steering wheel

"Shhh!" She turned and sighed as she saw that Luka had just shifted in his seat but not fully woken.

"Laurel you came back for a reason. Please be honest. I want to help." He implored.

Tears began to form in her eyes. "The day I told his father I was pregnant was the worst day of my life." She began. "He didn't want him. In fact he begged me to get rid of him." She looked at Jake. He was gripping the wheel with white knuckles. "Who?" Jake hissed.

Laurel ignored him and continued. "Then after he and I fought I left crying. I ran into the woods; And there you were. With Bella. You and she were talking about how to break the news to me you were the alpha of the new pack. I listened and everything clicked. The cullens. Yours and hers imprint. Everything. But then it hit me: all of your excuses you gave to me were fed to me by his father too. Which could only mean he was part of your pack. So I made a decision. To take my baby as far away from these vampires as I could. So that night I left. I haven't spent more than 6 months in one place since 2013."

"You didn't tell us about Luka until after he was born laurel, do you know how much that hurt me and dad?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how. What if... what he found out?"

"Who?"

"His father!" She hissed. "I spent a lifetime running from that man! He is a selfish-good-for-nothing-asshole!"

"Who is, momma?" Luka asked sleepily

"Oh hunny. No one. Sorry. Mommy shouldn't have said that"

Luka nodded and went back to sleep.

Laurel was silent the rest of the drive; she even fell asleep for a little. But it was like something was chasing her. Her heart was racing faster and faster as they got closer to the Rez.

"Pull over." She gasped.

"Huh?"

"Jake pull over!!" She hissed.

Jake hit the brakes and pulled to the side. Cars honking at him for no blinker or anything.

Laurel had the door open and was running into the woods the second the car stopped.

"Laurel!" Jake called after her.

"Stay with Luka!" She called over her shoulder.

She ran and ran until her legs couldn't carry her any more. She collapsed to the forest floor. And grasped at her chest.

Something is wrong she thought.

"Miss?" A voiced said behind her.

"Go away." Laurel hissed.

"Miss are you okay?" The voice was familiar but she couldn't place it.

She coughed. The weird chasing feeling was going away. Trying to compose herself. "Yes I'm fine." She took a deep bracing breathe and stood up. "Thanks for your.." she turned around. "Oh my god.."

"Laurel?.."

"Paul?.."


	3. Paul

Chapter 3 Paul

"What are you doing here?" He asked stunned

"Visiting my dad and brother. Not that it's any of your business." She crosses her arms and took the bitch power stance she used when Luka was misbehaving.

"You've been gone for-"

"5 years and 9 months. Funny how time flies when you're running. Huh?"

"Running. From what?" He asked.

"Not your problem." She wiped her hands on her pants. An old habit from working on cars and bikes with Jake.

"Can I come over later and talk? I've missed you."

"Ha!" She laughed "you should miss me. I'm fantastic! But no. You can't. I'm here for two days then back to my life."

"Laurel I haven't seen you since-"

"Since you told me to get an abortion."

He scoffed "damn Laurel. Of course I did. I wasn't ready to be a father!" He yelled at her.

"WHAT?!" The new voice surprised her. She wheeled around and there stood Jake with Luka on his hip.

"Jake.." she tried to reason with him

"Paul? Paul is his father?" He asked astounded.

She looked at Paul dead in the eyes. "Only biologically." She said with as much venom as she could.

"Mommy?" Luka picked up his head from Jakes shoulder and reached for her.

Laurel went to her son and took him from Jake. "Come on, baby. Let's get back to Uncle Jakes truck."

Jake handed her the keys.

"I'm right behind you." He said but she knew he wouldn't be. She knew he was going to stay and talk to Paul. If not punch him.

Paul Pov

"Look man.." he said with his hands up. "I was young. An ass. You know I've changed. I'm not the same hot headed dick I was back then."

" of course you are! Paul you still sleep around. You fuck anything in a skirt. And you expect me to believe you didn't ask my sister. MY BABY SISTER to get an abortion because you weren't man enough to own up to your shit!"

"I was 19 for Christ sake!" Paul yelled back.

"She was 16!!!" He began to shake. Jake hadn't lost his temper like this since he began phasing. But his shakes were diminished when he heard a blood curdling scream come from the direction Laurel and Luka went.

"Laurel" they bother whispered. They took off running and showed up to Luka clinging to his mothers legs as a vampire was smiling menacingly at them.

"You smell" the vampire took a deep breathe " amazing."

"Jake!" Laurel called.

"Laurel!" He began to rush to her from his frozen spot, only for his path to be blocked by two others. Jake phased in a second and began the fight.

There were clashing and booms coming from bodies colliding.

Paul ran to laurel

"Take him!" She said as she picked up Luka and put him in his arms.

"But Laurel.."

"Go!" She begged and turned to the vampire.

Paul took off running the same second Laurel lunged at the vampire. Paul didn't know how she would survive. She wasn't a wolf. She was human. Did he just lose her before even getting her back?


	4. nightmare

Chapter 4 what are you?

Paul ran to the only place he knew he could protect the boy in his arms.

His fist pounded on the door for a couple of seconds before an angry Sam showed up.

"What do you want Lahote?!"

"Laurel's back. She's in trouble. Can you watch him while I go back for her?" He began to try to put the boy in Sams arms. But he wouldn't let go. He clung to Paul like he was a life preserver.

"Come in. It doesn't look like he's gonna let you leave him." Sam stepped back and let them in.

"Thanks" Paul went to sams living room and sat on a chair with The little boy still clinging to him.

"Em!" Sam called.

Emily, sams wife came into the room and upon seeing luka she froze.

"Laurel." She said looking at the boy. Emily and laurel had been friends. Some of the only women in the whole res who could stand being around the guys. Even if for laurel it was a secret she was with Paul. That is until she caught them on night. Exactly three weeks from when she caught them, Laurel showed up on her doorstep with a positive pregnancy test in her hand. Emily had been the one to help Laurel leave. But she never told anyone that.

Laurel had kept in touch with her. Making sure everything back home was okay. Even sent her pictures of Luka.

Emily walked up to Paul and crouched down. She looked at Luka who was trying to hide his face. "Hi Luka. I'm Emily. A friend of your moms."

He poked his head up a little and looked at her. "Where's my mommy?"

"I don't know buddy. But if you want to come with me, Paul will go find her." She said putting out her hands.

Luka shook his head and clung to Paul tighter.

That's when he heard it. The cry's for help from Jake that were hurriedly getting nearer. Paul stood up and found the spare room. "Luka. You're name's Luka right?" He asked as he set Luka on the bed.

He nodded at him

"Stay here. I'm gonna lock the door. But I have to go help your uncle Jake and mom."

Before Luka could protest he rushed out of the room locking the door as promised and went to sam. "With your life." He said and ran to find Jake.

He found Jake running with a limp Laurel in his arms. Paul's heart shattered. He thought all these feeling for her were gone. But seeing her like this killed him.

"Where is he?!" Jake yelled not seeing Paul with Luka.

"In the house. Come on hurry!"

"Emily!!" Jake yelled. Jake crashed through the door and set Laurel on the couch.

"She... she.." Jake stepped away and sat in the arm chair.

"She'll be okay." Emily said. After taking her pulse. "She's just exhausted."

"Jake how is she alive?? She's human isn't she?.." Paul whispered looking at her sleeping form.

"I don't know what she is." Jake had his head in his hands " she has been all over the world trying to find ways to protect Luka from something. She was telling me in the truck before suddenly she asked me to pull over and ran."

Paul kneeled next to laurel and put his hand in hers. "This doesn't make sense. What would anyone want with him?"

"What did she do in the fight?" Sam interjected.

"She.. she fought. Like nothing I've ever seen. Like a warrior. She was able to rip one of their heads off and then right when the other rushed her she used a.. an ability to push him to the ground. She never laid a finger on him. With a flick of her wrist.. he was done." He looked at his sister. "What is she?"

"Mommy!!"

Everyone turned and looked at a horrified Luka. The 5 year old little boy was looking at his unconscious mother's body on the couch. He began to rush toward her but Paul caught him before he got to her. Luka wiggled and struggled with all his might to break free.

"Mommy! Mommy!!" He screamed.

"Luka it's okay. She's going to be okay." Paul tried to calm him.

"Put me down! Mommy!" Luka began to hit Paul with his tiny fists.

"Put him down..." everyone turned to laurel who was trying to sit up. Jake rushed to her side. Hoarsely laurel said again "put him down Paul."

Paul set him down and Luka ran to his mother. She wrapped her arms around him.

"How did they find me, mommy?" He cried.

"I don't know baby. But it's okay. I'm okay. And we are here to get help. To end this." She put both hands on either side of his face and kissed his forehead. "Emily?" She looked at her old friend "will you take Luka to my dads? I need to talk to... " she sighed "to the pack." She looked at the guys. Emily nodded and Laurel smiled at her son who was hesitant to go with her. Once they were gone she turned to Sam and Jake.

"Call your packs. Now. And I'll explain everything."

Once everyone was sitting in the now cramped living room laurel stood up.

"There are things in this world that you wouldn't believe. Things science can do that even rival the supernatural. You guys know about Scarlett Witch?"

Embry Call scoffs "the Marvel superhero?"

"Yeah her. Well her powers are based off an old wives tale from Vietnam. A story about a doctor from The Cold War who did experiments on kids in the villages. The legend goes that the doctor only was successful in two experiments. Immortality and reality warping, or telekinesis, as it's known today. He used the immortality on himself so he could build an arm of reality warping super humans for his country in the war. Once the war went cold no one condoned his experiments. He went into hiding waiting for a chance to do it again." Laurel looked at Jake.

"It's true. He's still alive. In an abandoned village in Vietnam. I found him when Luka was 6 months old. I had heard the legends in Germany, which is where I was during most of my pregnancy." she sighed. "At first he said no. That i was too weak. and then I told him about you. The wolves."

Sam and Jake stood up.

"Sit down." She said

"You're shitting me right? You expect me to believe you have powers?? Something from a comic book??" Sam scoffed.

Laurel moved her wrist ever so slightly and Sam was thrown against the wall. "You better believe it." She dropped him and he sat there stunned. The others had jumped up to help Sam but laurel moved her hand an inch and they all backed away. Except Jake and Paul.

"The reason I went running to him was because someone found me in Germany." She looked at Jake. "Someone from Bella's past. "

"Bella?"

"His name was Cauis. He said he could smell the wolf smell on me the second I entered the city. Cauis was on a job from Voltera; recruiting some vampire but apparently I was a much bigger prize. He said he could sense my baby was a wolf gene carrier. And their leader, Aro, would do anything to have one on his guard." She looked at her shoes "there were too many people for him to take me then and there. Luckily I escaped. Later that night at 5 months pregnant I got on a plane and followed the leads about the doctor. Like I said Luka was born and 6 months old when I found him." She looked at Paul. "I'm not weak. I begged him to use his experiment on me so I could protect Luka. But he said even if I could handle the procedure, I wasn't a warrior. A fighter. He told me I didn't have what it takes to kill someone even a vampire. So I asked for him to train me. I became what he made me. A machine. I was still Lukas mom and everyday when I would go to train, I told him the same thing. "Together forever. Fighting as one." He would become a wolf one day if I didn't protect him. And so we both got stronger."

Jake came to her. "Why didn't you come home? We would have protected him. And you. You wouldn't have had to make this decision."

She looked at Paul. "Him. I sold my soul for all intents and purposes just so I would never have to ask him for a damn thing when it came to MY son."

Laurel looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. "The procedure was horrible. It changed me for a couple days. I couldn't be around Luka because I could hurt him. I stayed away until I was in control." She wiped her eyes "going home to my son was the happiest day of my life. Then I called you." She smiled at Jake. "That's the day I told you about Luka."

"Were you still in vietnam by then?"

"No" she shook her head "in a training session I killed his favorite prodigy. He dismissed me after that. Wouldn't train me. He even left his campsite and moved while I was sleeping. I haven't been able to find him since. But that didn't stop me from fighting. We went to South America after that. Spent time there until Luka was about 3. Then went to Europe again. We were in France until here."

"I'm a mother. And a warrior. I WILL protect my son. So before you question my decisions. I have killed over 300 vampires. From hybrids to ancients. I am their worst nightmare."


	5. 5

Chapter 5 The talk

Laurel sighed as she wrapped herself in a blanket on Sam and Emily's porch. That was heavy she thought. It was an hour since she had told them about her "procedure" to be what she was. Some of the guys commended her, but others thought if she had just come home she wouldn't have needed to do it.

"Ya know..."

laurel spun around

"When I saw Jake carrying you after the fight, I almost lost it." Paul said. He was so quiet that she hadn't heard him follow her out here.

Laurel scoffed at him.

"Yeah. I'm sure." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious Lor"

She smiled. She hated that nickname, From everyone except him. He had always called her that when he was being sweet.

"Paul, you wouldn't know serious if it hit you upside the head"

"Don't do that!" He groaned

"Do what?"

"Say I don't care!"

"Well do you?" She questioned "because if you do, you've never shown it!"

"You were gone!"

"Because of you!"

He ran his hands through his hair.

"The morning after I told you to.."

"Get an abortion." She finished

He nodded "yeah. After that, I went to your house. I went to your window like always and your room was a mess. Your drawers were open. Clothes were everywhere. I freaked that something happened. I ran to Jake and Bella's place and dragged him back to your dads house. He was confused as to why but once he saw your room he was so focused on finding you he didn't ask why I was looking for you in the first place." He stepped towards her. "My heart was breaking every time someone from the search came back saying they hadn't found you."

"Paul.."

"No let me say this." He put his hand on her cheek. "When I realized you weren't coming home and you took our baby with you, I broke. I ran as far from here as I could and began my own search. I only had one picture of you but I showed it to anyone and everyone who would look."

She stepped out of his touch "why are you telling me this?"

"Because. My son is here now. With his mother. The amazing woman who gave up so much for him. I thought after looking for three years, that if I came home and just tried to forget us that I could maybe go back to some semblance of normal. But even after tricking my brain into believing I don't care for you, I still felt it skip a beat when I met you in the woods."

Laurel stayed rooted to her spot. Had she just heard him right? She had his heart? He was claiming Luka as his son even after all this time? He had looked for her for three years? All the questions swirled in her head like a whirlwind and was only broken by the happy call of her son. "MOMMY!"

She turned and saw him and Emily walking back towards the house.

"Luka!" She dropped the blanket and met him in the yard. She picked him up and he wrapped his arms around her neck as she kissed his cheek and held him to her as close as she could.

She walked them back into the house past Paul without a word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey. Are you okay?"

Jake asked Paul. Laurel had been back for thirty minutes but Paul never came back inside the house.

"Yeah.." he sighed. "Did ya hear all of that?" He questioned with eyes to the sky.

"Paul.."

"Don't worry man. " he turn to face Jake.

"Paul. Listen. Laurel isn't going to be nice about this because no matter what you do, she still can't forget you asking her to get rid of Luka."

Paul ran his fingers through his hair. "Jeez"

"I mean do you blame her?"

Paul pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and lit one. Taking a long drag.

"No I guess not. If it was reversed I wouldn't let me see him either." Another drag "but fuck Jake. That's my kid. He's 5! I missed 5 years of his life because I'm a stupid-self-centered asshole."

Jake smiled.

"Why the fuck are you smiling? Something about my lack of father skills amusing to you."

"Nah man. She just called you the same thing earlier in the truck." Jake turned to go inside but stopped. "For the record. I didn't say she wouldn't let you see him. I just said she won't be nice about it."

Leaving Paul to his thoughts Jake returned to his sister who was currently trying to get a hyped up Luka ready for bed.

"So papa Billy said I could come back tomorrow so I can play with the wolf toys again! He said he's even gonna tell me stories."

She smiled. Laurel tried to keep the panic from her son. "Yeah baby. We'll have to see." She tucked him into the makeshift bed on the couch and kissed his forehead. "Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Okay. I'll try. You too!" He smiled.


	6. Repair

"Can I bum one?" Laurel asked startling Paul.

"Since when do you smoke?" He said pulling the pack from his pocket and handing her one.

"Not for years. But after today..." she lit it and took a long drag, just like he had before.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

They smoked in silence for a little but as Paul lit his second one, he couldn't hold his feelings back any more.

"I want a relationship with my son." He blurted out.

"Paul..." laurel said exasperated.

"Laurel. Give me one good reason why not!"

"You told me to abort him!" She shot back

"That was years ago. Since then, I've gotten my act together. For the most part" he quickly added.

"No. Sorry Paul." She shook her head and blew smoke.

"We can either work this out like adults or I will go to court." He warns.

"Court? Court? My dads on the council you asshole. Don't you think that fight will be lost before you can even start it once he finds out you are luka's bio dad?"

"Why do you keep saying that!? I'm not just his bio dad. I'm his dad. Plain and simple."

"If you were his dad, you'd have found us" she hissed. She threw the rest of the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. Before she could turn around and stomp into the house Paul grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. He flicked his cigarette somewhere and pushed them against the pillar of Sam's porch.

Without anymore words, their lips were crushed together. It was electric; like they were having their first kiss again.

I can't do this! Laurel thought

Paul weaved his hand into her hair as his other went to the small of her back.

I need to stop this! Laurel couldn't bring herself to do it though. Instead, her own fingers found their way to his hair and gripped his short hair. They were a mess. But together they somehow cleaned it up. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization. Laurel let out a small moan as Paul moved his lips to her neck. With her moan Paul pushed his growing hard-on into her waist.

"Woah..."

they sprung apart and turned to see Embry there with a beer in his hand.

Laurel blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat and nodded at Paul. "Night"

"Wait!" He grabbed "if you two need a place to sleep tonight?.."

"Thanks Paul but we are staying with Jake and Bella."

He nodded his head. "Can I at least see him tomorrow?"

Laurel hung her head.

"Laurel?.." he pressed.

"Fine." She sighed. "Meet us at my dad's house tomorrow at lunch time."

Laurel walked into the house and picked up Luka. He fidgeted in his sleep and his little mouth fell open in an "o". It was moments like this, that he reminded her of Paul.

"Ready?" She asked Jake who was sitting at the table.

"Shit. Sorry. I didn't realize it was so late." He stood up and offered to take Luka.

"I'm good." She smiled.

They walked out of the house and Jake gave a look to Paul who was leaning against the same pillar that laurel and he and been kissing on. Maybe the look was a warning. Maybe it was deceleration to stay away from his sister now that he knew the truth.

Paul just rolled his eyes and they landed on his sleeping son. For once taking in his face. He realized that the kid was a perfect mix of Paul and Laurel. Laurel's eyes but Paul's nose and mouth. His little mouth was set in an o as he was resting his head on his moms shoulder. Paul did the same when he slept. He looked at laurel who was already looking at him. "See ya tomorrow, laurel"

She nodded and Jake led her away.

~*~*~

"What did he mean when he said he'll see you tomorrow" Jake questioned as they neared his and Bella's house

"Paul is coming over to dad's house around lunch to spend some time with Luka. "

"Laurel.." he sighed

"Look. Jake. Paul isn't the greatest guy. I knew his reputation when I dated him. But don't I owe it to Luka to give him a chance to know his father?"

Jake nodded his head. He guessed she made a point. Looking down at his sleeping nephew, it was hard knowing that if everything worked out, Laurel would leave again taking him with her. Jake and Luka would video chat, just like before, but would it be enough now that he had gotten to spend time with the little one.

Banishing the depressing thoughts from his head, he smiled at his sister.

"Come on. Bella's been waiting for you guys."

~*~*~

"Papa!! Look!" Luka bounced from his place in the Black's living room and held up a custom LEGO airplane.. or atleast Laurel thought it was an airplane.

"Luka, papa and mommy are talking. Interrupt one more time and your butt is getting a swat" she warned.

"Sorry mommy." Luka said and he turned back to his legos.

"Laurel, no need to be so hard on him." Billy Black said with a soft smile.

"Dad. He's my son. I will parent him how I choose."

Billy shook his head. "You've sure changed."

She hung her head. "Dad.."

He held up a hand. "I'm not critiquing. Maybe if you weren't so soft before you wouldn't have fallen for Lahote."

"Gee thanks!" She scowled.

"But we wouldn't have that little boy if you hadn't" he looked at Luka.

A knock came from the front door.

Luka ran behind Billy. Laurel had told him that someone was coming over to meet him and that made him nervous. He and his mom were always moving so meeting new people was something he never liked or was used to.

Laurel went to the door. She sighed.

"Hi Paul."


	7. Truth

Paul was nervous. He was looking into the full length mirror and straightened his collar. The black dress shirt was just not sitting on him right and it was irritating him.

"Fuck it." He grumbled. He ripped it off his body and buttons popped, flying everywhere. He rolled his eyes and went in search of a new shirt. He put on a black t-shirt and looked at his cutoffs. No. He went in search of a pair of long pants that he hadn't worn since before he phased. After finding them, he prayed they'd fit. Yes! He looked in the mirror. He was just dressed up enough to make a good impression but not to where he didn't look like himself. He looked at his clock on the wall.

"FUCK!" He ran from his house and instinctively began towards the woods. He stopped and turned toward his old wrangler and nodded. Thinking it'd be good to have the car incase his plan worked, he ran back inside and grabbed the keys and went to the car.

As he pulled into the driveway of the Blacks red house he realized his palms were sweating. He was going to meet, really meet, his son. Paul hopped out of the car and ran his hands through his hair. With that he went and rang the door bell.

He could hear the footsteps before he saw her as she opened the door. "Hi Paul".

"Hey Laurel"

She motioned for him to come in and once he was in the house Billy was in front of him. You'd think a man in a wheelchair couldn't get around fast but you'd be wrong.

"Paul."

Paul cleared his throat. Apparently laurel had told Billy.

"Hi Billy"

"I'm really not happy about this." He said. "But because my daughter has decided to let you in my grandson's life, I'll respect her decision."

"Thank you Billy. I won't let you down." Paul told him.

"Time will tell." He wheeled back to Luka who was hiding behind the kitchen table.

"Dad." Laurel scowled.

She motioned for Paul to go into the living room.

"But-" Paul looked at Luka.

" I want to talk to you first." She cut him off.

They went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Look, Paul. I'm doing this because I owe it to Luka. He needs to make his own decision if he wants you in his life."

"Than-"

"Let me finish." She moved her hair to her other shoulder and Paul caught a glimpse of a tattoo. A pattern was creeping up her neck.

"Did you hear me Paul?" She asked bring him back to reality.

"I'm sorry what?"

"If you fuck this up there will be no second chances. I'm serious. You have one shot." She held up a finger.

He nodded. Don't screw this up for us, lahote.

"I'll go get him." She got up and left the living room. She came back around with Luka on her hip. His head hiding in her hair; he peaked through at Paul. Laurel set him on her lap as she sat next to Paul.

With a deep breathe laurel smiled at Luka. "Luka. This is Paul. He's .. he's .. well he's your father." She said.

Luka looked at her. No doubt surprised by this revelation. He looked at Paul after his mom gave him a soft nod.

Paul felt his palms sweating again. He cleared his throat. "Hi Luka. Remember me from yesterday?"

Luka nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Paul gave Luka a soft smile and Luka smiled back

"Are you gonna help us?" Luka whispered. Fathers were supposed to protect, right?

Paul looked at laurel who put her hand on Lukas head and ran her fingers through his black hair. She kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah buddy, I am" he smiled at him.

~*~*~*

2 hours later*

"Paul look at my airplane!" Luka smiled as he held up his creation from earlier.

"That's really cool!" Paul commended. He was sitting in the floor with Luka and trying to build something too, but it just wasn't happening.

"Hey Luka, hun can you come over here for a second?" Laurel called. "Go to your room for a little while buddy. I gotta talk to Paul real quick."

"Okay mommy." Luka waved at Paul and went to jakes old room that billy had turned into a room for Luka.

Paul stood up and laurel came over and sat on the couch. She patted the seat next to her.

When he sat down he was suddenly nervous again. Was she going to tell him she didn't like him being with Luka ? Would she say this wasn't going to work?

"So?..." he wrung his hands together

"He seems to like you."

"Yeah and he's really great Laurel."

"Thanks" she sighed "listen Paul there's some thing I didn't tell you last night." Laurel looked down at her hands.

Paul put his hands over hers. "What?"

"The reason we came back wasn't just because I couldn't fight the vampire world on my own, if I wanted to I could bring it to its' knees if I'm honest. but someone paid me a visit, and I know you're not gonna like it." She looked up at him.

~*~*~*

"Black open up!!" Paul yelled.

Jake finally came to the door putting on a shirt "what's your damage Lahote?!"

Paul grabbed the collar of jakes shirt, drug him from the house and threw him to the ground. "I hated her from the moment I met her. I knew she'd bring death to this place but you didn't listen! "

"What are you talking about?!"

"Your girlfriend!"

"What does Bella have to do with anything?!" He yelled trying to get free.

Laurel's old 2010 lime green Suzuki bike came down her brothers driveway and she ran to try and get Paul off him.

"Paul please!" Laurel begged.

Bella came running to the scene in her yard as Jake was finally able to break free of Paul's hold on him.

"Paul, stop! He's your alpha!" Bella yelled at him with as much venom as she could.

Laurel and Paul stood side-by-side where as on the other side of the yard Jake stood in front of Bella seemingly to protect her.

"Bella. Now's not the time" Laurel cautioned.

Bella hid behind Jake more and Paul reached for laurels hand.

"Tell him." Paul hissed to Bella "tell him what you did. Because if you don't I will."

Jake turned to look at Bella. "What's he talking about?"

"I don't know. You know he hates me." She said trying to sound sure of herself.

"Don't you dare lie. Not to him. He's my brother. And supposedly the man you love. " laurel said to her.

Bella looked around her at the seemingly shrinking circle of people who believed her story of being the forever victim.

"Tell him Bella. Tell him how you were the one to tell Caius about A big prize in Germany when you knew that I was there. You wanted favor with aro." Laurel began to walk closer to her slowly. "You knew that I was there and you knew I I carried the wolf gene but what she didn't know it was that you were putting me and my son in danger and that's where you

made a big mistake." Laura looked at her brother. "She sent them my way, I didn't know about it until right before I came back. another of the guard came to me in France, they said they had been looking for me on a tip that I carried the gene. I tortured the member until

He told me it was her."

Jake looked at Bella

"This can't be true. Tell me it's not true.."

" Jake of course not! She's your sister! I wouldn't do that! Aro is playing tricks!" She pleaded with him

"For fucks sake! You lying bitch!" Laurel said. She lunged for Bella but Jake stepped in front of his girlfriend protecting her.

Laurels eyes went wide. "You're shitting me right? You believe her?!"

"Laurel..." Jake tried to reason with her

"No! Fuck you! First Rachel and Rebecca want nothing to do with us. Now you believe her over me!" Laurel had tears streaming down her cheeks. Paul pulled her to him and let her cry into his arms. He looked at Jake with a merderous look.

" I'm done. I'm out of your pack." He began to lead laurel back to her bike before turning around and said with the authority only a father possesses. "As long as Bella is in your life, you can't come near Luka. You come near him or Laurel and I won't stop from beating your ass into the ground" he got on the bike and laurel climbed behind him and they sped back up the drive way.


End file.
